


Her Last Words Songfic; Big Brother Spain x Depressed Reader x Clueless Italy

by LisaLove765



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depressing, F/M, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaLove765/pseuds/LisaLove765
Summary: Her Last Words belongs to Courtney Parker.Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.Please be cautious of deaths in the songfic!!Please do not read if already feeling depressed! Don't need my lovelies sad(der)!!!Also on my accounts on Deviant Art and Wattpad under LisaLove765!





	Her Last Words Songfic; Big Brother Spain x Depressed Reader x Clueless Italy

'Just an average girl

She always wore a smile

She was cheerful and happy for a short while'

~Flashback to age 5~

I was riding on my brother, Antonio's, shoulders. "Toni! Toni! Run faster!!!"

'Now she's older, things are getting colder

Life's not what she though, she wishes someone had told her'

"Toni! Don't go!" I whine.

"Sorry bonita. I'm just going to work.... How about I drop you off at school?" He asks, I nod slowly taking his hand and walking to the car. Yes, a 13 year old acting like a 6 year old.

After arriving to the hell hole called middle school I wave bye and walk in, immediately being met by the preppy girls. "Well, well, well, who do we have here??"

"Oh look, preppy people." They narrow their eyes before pushing me into the lockers.

"Ve? (Y/N)!" The girls roll their eyes, and walk off.

'She told you she was down, you let it slip by

So from then on she kept it on the inside'

"Hi Feli......." I mutter.

"Ve? What's wrong??" He asks.

"I-I just feel..... down...."

Feliciano laughed. "You down?? Well if you're upsetti, eat some spagetti!!!"

'She told herself she was alright

But she was telling white lies

Can't you tell? Look at her dull eyes'

Antonio came to pick me up after school, and I gave him a hug. "How's my lil' sister?" He asks timidly.

"Great!!" I lie through my teeth. He looked closely into my eyes, so I quickly closed them into a smile.

'Tried to stop herself from crying almost every night

But she knew there was no chance of feeling alright'

After dinner I walk up to my room, and go lay down. Sobbing silently, I reach under my bed and grab my blade. I gasp sliding it across my skin.

'Summer came by, all she wore was long sleeves

'Cause those cuts on her wrists were bleeding through you see

She knew she was depressed, didn't want to admit it

Didn't think she fit it, everyone seemed to miss it'

Another summer came and gone, I didn't leave the house much. With nowhere to go and all.

Walking into the school for the second day of school, I looked around. Everyone going to their groups. Me? I guess I'm just...............Invisible.

'She carried on like a soldier with a battle wound

Bleeding out from every cut her body consumed

She had no friends at school, all alone she sat

And if someone were to notice she would blame the cat'

Feliciano moved to the high school. But even when he was her... He had everyone else...

~Flashback~

"Ehhhhhhhhhh!? (Y/N)!? Your arm! W-why is it bleeding?!"

"Oh... Sorry. Spain-cat clawed me this morning..."

'But those cuts on her wrist, they were no mistake

But no one cared enough to save her from this self-hate

Things were going down, never really up

And here she is now stuck in this stupid rut

She knew exactly what she had to do next 

Just stand on that chair and tie the rope around her neck'

About three days ago I was reminded that the 'beginning of the year dance' was coming up. And my brother gave the school money, we're already poor, I don't know why he'd do that! I don't even have a date! Well it's tonight, the dance is. And I'm gonna show them all. I put on the dress I had and started to write.

She wrote a letter with her hands shaking wild

"Look at me now, are you proud of your precious child?"

But she knew that her parents weren't the ones to blame

It was the world that should bow down it's head in shame

My parents... I don't hate them... But my depression started when they got into that stupid car crash when I was seven.

She stood up on the chair and looked out at the moon

Just don't think, it'll all be over soon

I looked out of my window. "I'm sorry Feli. Sorry Lovi, and sorry brother Toni.... But you'll see me sometime" I smiled.

"(Y/N)!! Your dates here!!" I gasped before kicking the chair quickly.

The chair fell down as she took her final breath

It's all over, all gone, now she's greeting death

Feli's POV

I arrived here a second ago. I was sooo excited! I was going to tell her! I couldn't believe Toni actually said yes!!

"(Y/N)!! Your dates here!!" A second later we heard a thud from upstairs, I ran, I ran faster than Toni did.

Her Mum(brother) walks in, she(he) falls down to the floor

And now nothing can take back what she(he) just saw

The little girl that she(he) raised is just hanging there

Her body's pale and her face is violently bare

She(He) sees the note and unfolds it with care

All she(he) does is stare, "How can this be fair?"

Toni comes in a second after I do and we bother screamed, crying.

He quickly sees the note grasped tightly in her hand.

She(He) starts reading as the tears roll down her face

He read aloud what it said.

"I'm sorry Mum(Toni) but this world is just not my place

I've tried for so long to fix this and fit in

I've come to realise this world's full of sin

There's nothing for me here, I'm just a waste of space

I've got no reason to stay here with this awful race

It's a disgrace, I was misplaced

Born in the wrong time, and in the wrong place

It's okay though, 'cause you'll see me soon

You'll know when your time has come, just look at the moon

As it shines bright, throughout the night

And remember everyone's facing their own fight

But I can't deal with the pain, I'm not a fighter

You'll make it through the night, just hug your pillow tighter

So let the world know, that I died in vein

Because the world around me, is the one to blame

And I know in a year, you'll forget I'm gone

'Cause I'm not really something to be dwelled on

That's what they use to tell me, all those kids at school

So I'm going by the law majority rules

My presence on this earth is not needed any longer

And if anything, I hope this makes you stronger

You're the best friend, that I ever had

Such a shame I had to make you so very sad

But just remember that you meant everything to me

And to my heart, you're the only one that held the key

Now it's time to go, I'm running out of space to write

And yes I lost my fight, but please just hold on tight

I'm watching over you, from the clouds above

And sending down the purest and whitest dove

To watch over you, and be my helpful eye

So this is it world, goodbye."

My eyes watered even more, and I gently took the note in my hand from him. 'P.S. Tell Feli, I love him.'

Before I knew it I was running out of the house, leaving the note, and Toni yelling at me behind. 

Bright lights flashed in my eyes and I stopped waiting to meet her again.

The last words that rolled off my tongue were "I love you too."

~Timeskip~ 

Toni's POV

I watched the news a week later. "Two teens died last week from suicide. Poor families who lost their loved ones, we send a prayer out to you." I looked over at Feli's older brother and started crying again. I can't believe I lost them both.


End file.
